The Rebellion
by lizriley
Summary: Chris rebels when his secret comes out. WARNING: SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who've reviewed my other Chris stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found in this story.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Rebellion"

Ever since Chris had come from the future to save the past, he always wondered if he had done the right thing. He was after all the main reason his parents had split, he had almost erased himself from the timeline and here he was sitting on a beam on the golden gate bridge ashamed at what he had done to his father earlier. Sure, he was mad at him and sure, he felt Leo deserved it but he knew it had been the wrong thing to do. The Leo from this time did not deserve it he had done nothing wrong. He was angry and hurt by things Leo had done but all that resentment belonged to future Leo. Chris began to wonder what Leo would say if he was here right now. Not the Leo from this time but his father, the Leo in the future. His father knew who he was and what he was. A child that had always felt second best to his ever powerful older brother, a child that had always felt insecure and unsure about his role in the family. Chris was sure that his father would find a way to make him feel useless like always. That was something that he never understood, how could his father love one son more than the other? How could he ignore Chris for so long? Chris could remember times when his father failed to answer his calls when he was hurt, missed birthdays and being favored over Wyatt. He couldn't understand it. What had he ever done to deserve it? Was he just a bad son? Was he unlovable? These questions had always plagued him as a child but know he just didn't care. No, that wasn't true he cared or else he wouldn't have attacked Leo, he just didn't understand.

Also ever since he'd arrived in the past he'd wondered what he would do when he saw his mother. She had died in his time and seeing her again had been like a knife in his heart. He missed her so damn much it almost killed him to see her. It was especially hard seeing her being motherly towards Wyatt. Especially since he was responsible for her death, but that was something that she would never know. But has hard as it had been seeing his mother alive again he was able to deal with it. However, when he first saw his father he did not know whether to hug him or punch him. Seeing him was harder than he had thought but he could not understand why. It was not until he had spent some time around his father that he had realized that he was jealous of his brother and the time he spent with his parents. Not so much with his mom but with his father. It had brought out all the old resentment he had felt as a child and he had sent his father to Valhalla. He had convinced himself that it was necessary to make room for him self as the sisters' new whitelighter but it was out of jealously and spite. He did not want to see his father being all fatherly to Wyatt and ignoring him as usual. It didn't matter that the Leo of this time hadn't done anything yet. It was still his way of getting vindication for all the wrongs he felt where done to him by a man in another time. But as the days had become weeks he had felt guilt. He felt that he had done Leo an injustice. He had come to realize that Leo was not to blame at least not this version of him. Therefore, he had allowed the sisters to find him and bring him home. Boy had life become complicated for him since Leo had returned. Then they found out his secret and it was worse than complicated, it was a disaster. Not because they knew but because of the implications. His mother wanted to know where he was at all times and then Leo kept pestering him about what he had done to become such a bad father. So here, he was out in the bitter cold feeling guilty and abandoned. He needed to grow up. He was after all only sixteen, something his family was not aware of. It had been easy to pass him self off as a twenty-two year old. Sure, there had been some use of his power to glamour but he pretty much looked the same except for little details here and there. He just hoped his mother never realized his true age. She was overprotective as it was, he shuddered at what she would be like if she realized he was underage. Especially since he was living at P3 and she had seen him drunk at least once. Well there was no reason to dwell on something that she would never find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**.....short I know the next one is longer I promise.....please review......**


	2. The Manor

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 The Manor**

MEANWHILE IN THE MANOR:

Piper was slowly pacing back and forth in the attic. She was thinking about what had happened. How could Chris attack Leo like that? She just couldn't understand her son sometimes. She knew their where some issues between Chris and Leo, but her Leo hadn't done any of those things yet, whatever future Leo had done they where not the mistake of her Leo. She sat on the couch and looked over at Leo who was looking out the window, lost in thought.

Ever since coming into the attic Leo had walked over to the window and looked out. Not really seeing outside but thinking. Thinking about his son Chris and how things had gotten where they where. He just couldn't understand how things had gotten so bad. How could future him treat Chris so badly? How could he ignore his own son? He wanted answers and knew that Chris wouldn't provide them. He had to understand how the relationship with his youngest son had gotten so bad. He needed a solution to this dilemma.

Phoebe and Paige were in the conservatory thinking about the day's events, they also couldn't understand why Chris and Leo seemed to have such a bad relationship in the future. Leo was a great father, so how could things be so bad with Chris?

Leo began to pace just like Piper had been doing earlier when he was interrupted by someone appearing in the middle of the attic.

"Hey guys miss me?"

Piper and Leo just starred at the new comer. Piper reached out to touch the new comer but pulled her hand back. She couldn't believe it.

"Come on say something."

"P…PPP…Prue?" stammered Piper.

"Yes, it's me Piper."

"Oh my god…..Prue…" screamed Piper throwing her arms around a sister she hadn't seen in three years. Leo just stood and looked at Piper and Prue. He hadn't been allowed to see Prue either and it was a shock to see her standing here in the attic. He also realized she was able to cross over on here own, without being summoned.

"How?" asked Piper as she pulled away from her sister.

"Well the elders thought you might need my assistance."

"With what?" asked Piper.

"Not you Piper." answered Prue.

"Then who?" asked Piper.

"Leo."

"What…me?" asked Leo.

"Yes you Leo."

"But why?" asked Piper.

"Well it seems that Leo needs some guidance in the Chris department."

"You know about Chris?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I've always known about Chris."

"How?" asked Piper.

"I watch you guys from up there and Chris is sort of my special project."

"What?" asked Piper.

"You see apparently Chris is kind of someone I'm supposed to help guide or something like that. You know the elders they never give a straight answer. Any way the point is since Chris is basically assigned to me and I can help you Leo."

"How Prue?" asked Leo.

"Well I can help you get the answers you seek. God I sound like the elders. I was told that I was to come down and help you. They said it was before my time but that Chris needed a serious intervention."

"What?" asked Leo and Piper at the same time.

"Jinx, sorry, for reverting back to a five year old. Anyway, the elders sent me to you Leo so that I can help you deal with Chris. What they said exactly was that you needed help with your son. That Chris was dealing with issues, he shouldn't and that he needed guidance. Basically they want me to help you gain the knowledge you need to help Chris."

"Wow, the elders are worried about my son?" said Piper.

"Piper of course they are. Chris has suffered a lot and he's out of his time. You know what that is like and we where only in the past a few days, try months. The elders are worried because Chris has a mission to accomplish and that is to save Wyatt. But he doesn't care about himself. He is always putting himself in danger and he almost killed himself when he separated you guys."

"We know all this Prue." said Leo.

"I know Leo but you aren't doing anything to stop it."

"What is he supposed to do?" asked Piper irritated.

"Well for starters, be a father Leo."

"What is that supposed to mean Prue?" asked Leo agitated.

"You know what it means, Chris is your son. He's not some stranger, act like his father Leo."

"Is that what the elders want? For Leo to act like a father?" asked Piper.

"Yes, that is why they are considering that maybe Leo should go back to being a whitelighter instead of an elder so he can be here to guide his children."

"What?" asked Leo relieved that he might be able to give up elder status.

"The elders feel that if your son's would have had the proper guidance as children the problems that exist in Chris's future wouldn't. That Wyatt wouldn't have been as easy to turn".

"I guess it makes sense but what do they want you to help Leo with?"

"I already told you that Piper they want me to help Leo become a father to Chris."

"How?" asked Leo.

"Well for starters he's lying to you."

"He was lying to us Prue but know we now who he is." said Piper.

"No he's still lying, trust me Piper, he's keeping a big secret."

"What?" asked Piper. Leo was watching Prue and Piper, he was wondering what the elders expected from him. It was easy for them to say that they where going to demote him to whitelighter again, and that he should be a father to Chris. But it was another thing to send Prue to him. He still didn't understand what she was supposed to do about Chris and here she was saying that Chris was still keeping a secret.

"TELL ME PRUE!" yelled Piper.

"OK relax Piper, yelling won't do baby Chris any good." Said Prue.

"Sorry your right." said Piper rubbing her swollen belly.

"Prue what is Chris lying about?" asked Leo concerned about what Prue was about to say.

"Well do you know one of his powers is glamouring?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Piper.

"He's glamoured?" asked Leo having realized what Prue was trying to say.

"Yes he is and Piper please don't be to mad. He had to do it. You guys wouldn't have trusted him or respected him if he hadn't."

"Now I'm worried Prue, just tell us." said Piper looking over at Leo.

"He's glamoured to hide his true age."

"How old is he?" asked Leo concerned.

"Just remember why he did it ok."

"Just tell us Prue." said Piper beginning to panic at the possible answer.

"He's sixteen."

"What!" exclaimed Piper. Her son was only sixteen not some twenty-two year old. Her baby was a baby.

"Remember why he did it. That is also something the elders are concerned about once they realized that Chris was younger than he was pretending to be, they became concerned that he is taking to much on for one so young."

"Darn right he is." said Piper lost in thought.

"Which brings me back to why I'm here, the elders want you guys to take control of Chris. They understand that he's here to save the future but it shouldn't be at his expense. They feel that he needs……"

"He needs what Prue?" asked Leo still shocked over the fact that his son was only sixteen.

"Well, Piper don't get to mad ok…"

"Just spit it out Prue." said Piper annoyed.

"That he needs constant supervision and boundaries."

"What, don't they realize that Chris is here to save the future and they want him to be policed." said Piper.

"Of course they realize what he's here to do Piper, it's just that Chris is being reckless and he's just a kid Piper, he does need supervision."

Piper was about to respond when Leo's words stopped her and made her realize the elders where right.

"Piper think for a minute, our sixteen year old son is demon hunting 24/7, he's always in the underworld, and he's being reckless and has put himself in mortal danger more times than I care to count. Forget the fact that he's here to save Wyatt; there are other ways to go about it other than impulsively, which is the way he's been doing it, which makes perfect sense since he's a teenager. "

"Leo's right Piper, the elders want Wyatt safe and the future safe, they just don't want Chris to sacrifice himself for the future. They said Chris is supposed to save the future in due time but he needs to think of himself also."

Phoebe and Paige walked into the attic as Prue was explaining everything to Piper and Leo. They both embraced Prue as they joined everyone.

"We kind of overheard the whole thing. Sixteen, wow he sure was fooling everyone." said Paige.

"What do we do to help Chris?" asked Phoebe.

"Well Phoebe, you, Piper and Paige are really not the one's the elders feel can handle this."

"Why the hell not?" asked a pissed of Paige.

"Well they feel this is better suited to Leo."

"Prue you keep saying that it should be Leo but Chris hates Leo." said Piper

"No he doesn't." said Prue.

"Yes he does Prue, I thought you claimed to have been watching us, didn't you see what Chris did to Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure I did."

"Then you should know that Chris hates Leo." said Phoebe.

"No, Phoebe, Chris doesn't hate Leo, he's mad at future Leo, but hate isn't any part of it."

"Then what Prue, because Chris sure seems to have hate down for his father." said Piper.

"Chris doesn't hate Leo, he may be mad at him and resent him, but he could never hate his father. Despite what Wyatt did, he could never get Chris to hate Leo; there was always something that stopped Chris from hating Leo. As a matter of fact Chris loves Leo, which is why he reacted the way he did."

"What do you mean what Wyatt did?" asked Leo concerned.

"I hope you're ready to hear this because it's one thing to know Wyatt is evil in the future and it's another thing to hear about some of the things he's done, especially what he's done to his little brother. Are you guys sure you can handle it?"

"Are we ready? Probably not, but we need to know so just tell us." said Leo, looking over at Piper he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt guilty but they needed to know. They couldn't ignore that apparently Wyatt would grow up to be the evil or that he would apparently do something to his little brother.

"Ok, I should tell you that I know this because the elders gave me the knowledge of the future to help Chris. It hurts me to know what happened and I can't imagine what it will do to you guys. Just keep in mind that this future will be changed and none of it will have happened, at least that's how I deal with it."

They all nodded and prepared themselves for what Prue was about to tell them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Explanations

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3 Explanations**

"I'm only going to tell you about what happened to alter Chris's relationship with Leo, because it's relevant to helping Chris now. It began after Piper died, I know you guys know she dies but what you don't know is that she died when Chris was thirteen. It was a hard time for everyone and nobody seemed to realize that Wyatt was not acting like himself. The only one that realized that Wyatt was acting out more than usual was Chris. He'd noticed before, but it was getting worse. This went own for months and in these months everyone came to realize what Wyatt had become. Wyatt turned the manor into a museum and you guys went into hiding. It wasn't long before the resistance was formed against Wyatt. It was run by Leo and you girls. Wyatt began to recruit witches and demons to his side, but he needed another great power like him. That power was Chris, he needed Chris on his side, as witches they are very powerful and as the son's of a charmed one not to mention brothers they would be unstoppable."

Prue looked over at everyone, they where all listening quietly taking in everything she was telling them.

"Go on Prue." said Piper quietly.

"Well the problem was that Chris wasn't willing to join Wyatt. So Wyatt put a bounty on Chris, he wanted him captured and brought to him, some members of the resistance got wind of this and informed Leo. Leo was adamant about protecting Chris. He'd already lost so much and he wasn't about to lose Chris. He gave orders that Chris was not allowed outside the sanctuary. You can imagine how well that went over with Chris. He was mad, but Leo wasn't backing down and Chris was stuck. He was fourteen and everyone followed Leo's orders. Too make a long story short Chris snuck out and was captured by Wyatt's minions. Wyatt tried to convince Chris to join him but Chris refused. Wyatt believed that Leo was to blame. He felt that if Chris didn't have Leo to rely on then he would join him, so Wyatt cast a spell on Chris."

"What spell?" asked Phoebe.

"He cast a spell that altered Chris's memories of Leo. It made Chris believe that Leo had never been there for him growing up and that Wyatt was better than Chris. It overall destroyed Chris's relationship with Leo. By the time Leo and the resistance rescued Chris it was too late, Chris was under Wyatt's spell."

"Couldn't the spell be lifted?" asked Paige.

"No, and believe me when I say that many tried, but there was no way around Wyatt's spell. Chris is still under it as we speak, which is where all the resentment towards Leo comes from."

"What do we do?" asked Piper.

"Well the elders think Leo can break the spell."

"What I thought you said everything was done and it couldn't be broken."

"Yes, Piper but the elders feel that this Leo can do it. The Leo in the future was a whitelighter and the Leo here is an elder, they feel that his connection to Chris should be enough to remove the spell with a little charmed help."

What?" asked Phoebe.

"Well in the future the elders where dead and there was no charmed power of three. The elders feel that this combination should be able to break the spell."

"And then what?" asked Piper nervously.

"Well the elders feel that once Chris is no longer under Wyatt's spell he should be easier to handle."

"Excuse me….he is not a dog to be handled."

"They know that Piper, they just feel that there should be no misunderstanding between him and Leo."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Because like I've been saying they want you to keep Chris under control, and they feel that if the spell is broken you'd have an easier time controlling him."

"Why does it have to be Leo, why not Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Well they feel that Piper doesn't have what it takes to control Chris."

"Excuse me….." yelled Piper clearly upset.

"They have a point Piper."

"What do you mean Paige?" said Phoebe. Piper was glaring at Paige.

"Well you kind of let Chris do what he wants Piper."

"Excuse me Paige but I do not let Chris do what he wants."

"Yeah you kind of do Piper. Chris does what he wants, when he wants and you never say anything to him. I know we all feel guilty about the way we treated him when we didn't know he was family but he gets away with everything. You and Phoebe where pissed off at me when I went after Cole by my self. Chris goes after demons all the time and he gets hurt Piper and all you say to him is "my poor baby are you okay?" Where is the pissed off mommy who's kid put himself in unnecessary danger?"

"Paige as a point Piper, you coddle Chris a lot since finding out he's your son and he's taking advantage of you," said Phoebe.

"Well excuse me for loving my son and wanting him safe."

"Piper I think the point here is that as his mother you're more than likely to be persuaded by the "I'm sorry" and "I'll never do it again" that Chris will more than likely offer." said Prue.

"He has and she has." stated Phoebe.

"Okay I get it, but Leo has also been ok with it," said Piper.

"No Piper, I haven't." said Leo softly, finally realizing what was being asked of him.

"He's right Piper. The times that Chris as been hurt or reckless in the last couple of weeks, Leo as kept quiet while you babied Chris but you could tell that he was upset," said Paige.

"Leo is that true?"

"Yes, I didn't say anything because Chris has issues with me and didn't feel I had a right to say anything to him".

"Oh, well what could you have said that I didn't?" asked Piper.

"Plenty."

"Like what?" asked Piper looking at her sisters and then at Leo.

"Well I would have told him just what I thought about him being reckless and impulsive for starters."

"I told him that Leo."

"Yeah but "honey you should be more careful" doesn't exactly cut it Piper." said Phoebe.

"She's right Piper, Chris needed to know that what he had done was uncalled for and that he could have waited for our help instead of going by himself. Are you forgetting when I almost didn't heal him in time?" asked Leo.

"No, but he's my baby."

"Which is exactly the elders point Piper, you view Chris as your baby that needs to be protected. While Leo who also loves Chris as much as you and wants to keep him safe and alive is less than likely to baby him and let his carelessness slide." said Prue.

Piper looked at her sisters and Leo. She understood what they where saying and even agreed that she let Chris get away with murder especially when he looked at her with those beautiful green eyes and pleaded with her that he was sorry. Oh god, they where right he was manipulating her like only a child could and she was letting it happen. She'd seen Leo look upset at what Chris had done, she'd also seen him roll his eyes when Chris had promised not to put himself in danger again or go demons hunting on his own. Then there was the time they had found Chris drinking in the storage room at P3. He had been drunk, and Piper had been upset but understood that her workaholic whitelighter needed to blow of some steam every once in a while. Leo had been upset because Chris had been neglecting his duties as a whitelighter. This had been before they realized Chris was their son, but know she was pissed, he was sixteen and had been drunk. Oh, the elders where right she wouldn't be able to keep Chris under control.

"I get it I really do, but what is Leo going to do about Chris?" said Piper.

"Well the elders want him to keep Chris out of danger and controlled."

"How does he do that Prue?" asked Piper.

"I think Leo knows what he as to do." said Prue.

"Yes I do, first we break the spell and then we sit down and discuss things with Chris." said Leo.

"Discuss what?" asked Phoebe.

"Well for starters, we un-glamour's him, and then we go over the rules and expectations."

"Rules and expectations?" asked Piper

"Yes Piper, I think you get it Leo, the elders are jingling me. They say Leo finally understands what he needs to do and that I should go."

"Oh Prue do you have to?" asked Phoebe

"Yes, but you will see me again. I can't tell you when but you will." said Prue as she said her goodbyes.

They all began to work on a way to break the spell Chris was under. They worked long into the night until they finally came up with something they believed would work. They began to call for Chris but either he didn't hear them or he was ignoring them. Leo made a mental note to add that to the list of things he already had forming in his head as to what he needed to speak to Chris about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Emotions

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4 Emotions**

AT P3……….

Chris was trying hard to ignore his family. They had been calling for him for the past forty-five minutes. He was getting a headache but he didn't feel like talking to them. "Christopher Leo Halliwell you get over here right now mister." His mom's voice bounced around his head. God it was painful. He all of a sudden felt himself being summoned and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When he finally appeared he was greeted with, four pissed of people.

"Didn't you here us calling you?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure but I wasn't up for answering you."

"What if there had been a demon?" asked Paige annoyed.

"You would of sounded panicked not annoyed. What do you want? I don't have time for this," said Chris beginning to orb out but all of sudden he was suddenly pulled back and he landed on the couch with a heavy thud. He immediately turned to Leo and glared at him.

"You aren't going anywhere Christopher we need to talk," said Leo.

"No we don't LEO."

Piper looked at Leo and nodded. Leo walked over to his son and held him down, Chris began to struggle immediately not sure of what was going on. Phoebe went to hold Chris's legs as they where flaying around and Paige pinched his nose which caused Chris to open his mouth. Piper then quickly dumped the potion into her son's mouth and watched, as he had no choice but to swallow. They then all quickly recited a spell, including Leo. Then everyone let go of Chris. Chris then tried to get up but suddenly fell back down, but not because of Leo this time but because of the potions effects. He held his head as things became clearer and he realized what had been done to him.

Piper and Leo watched their son hold his head and then the tears start to flow from his eyes. He looked up at Leo and Leo saw the anguish in those green eyes. He felt bad but Chris had been under a spell and it had needed to be lifted.

Chris remembered everything. Being captured, Wyatt's spell and finally guilt washed over him as he remembered how he'd treated his father. Not just his dad in the future but the Leo standing right in front of him. So he just leaned his head forward and avoided looking at anyone as the guilt overwhelmed him.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked Piper walking over to her son. He pulled away from her touch and got up and started pacing around the attic.

Leo watched as Chris paced back and forth. He watched as Chris looked at them and then looked away. You could see the anguish and insecurities in his face. Well Chris was going to have to deal with what had happened and understand that Leo didn't blame him. He was blameless; everything Chris had done was because of Wyatt's spell.

"Chris, son it's okay, it's not your fault. It was Wyatt and now you know the truth," said Leo.

Chris turned to look at Leo but said nothing. He knew Leo was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't helping. He suddenly began to panic as he thought of all the things he had done and said to his father in the future and in the past.

Piper watched Chris and felt bad for her baby. He was obviously distraught and confused. She just hoped things went smoothly when he realized what was in store for him. She didn't know how Chris would handle not being able to run around like he had been.

Phoebe and Paige where also watching Chris. Paige was wondering what Chris would do and say when he realized that he was about to lose his independence and that mommy and daddy where going to be calling the shots. Phoebe was also thinking about how Chris was going to react. She realized that Chris must be feeling awful now that the spell had been lifted. But she also realized that her independent nephew was not going to be happy when he realized that his parents where about to go parental on him.

"Chris, son I need you to trust me when I say that nobody blames you for anything, you where under a spell and where made to believe a lie. I'm sorry you had to go thru that but it's over now," said Leo.

"You don't understand," said Chris quietly.

"Yes we do and none of it is your fault. It was Wyatt's spell, it was never you."

"How can you say that Leo, after the way I've treated you? Not to mention how I've treated future you. He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen to him. I was so unfair to him and all along he was telling the truth," said Chris as his eyes filled with tears.

"He knew Chris; he knew that you where under a spell and even though it must of hurt him I know he understood. He understood that it wasn't really you, that the spell was to blame," said Leo. Leo noticed that Chris was trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"But, I was awful to him and all he wanted was for me to listen to him. He was always saving me and helping me and I still doubted him. My memories where telling me one thing but my heart another. I knew somewhere deep inside me that he was telling the truth and that I was under Wyatt's spell, but I was stubborn and ignored my dad. I ignored him when all he wanted was for me to trust him and then…..when…..when…he ……" stuttered Chris as he tried to finish but the tears started rolling down his cheek.

Leo and the girls watched Chris try to compose himself. Leo knew that in order for Chris to move forward from this ordeal he needed to get things said and off his chest. So no matter how much it pained him to see his son suffering he knew it would lead to Chris healing.

"When he….he…died. He died….he died….saving me….me the son who was awful to him that didn't deserve to live. He should of let me die…..he should of…..he was more important….he was better than me…..he died….my daaa…daaa ….dad….oh god….my dad….." sobbed Chris finally grieving for the father he had lost.

Piper was shocked apparently, her son was an orphan. He was just a baby and had suffered so much. Piper watched as Leo walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Chris just clung onto Leo and cried.

Leo was shocked to learn that apparently, he died in Chris's time but he was not surprised to learn that he had died saving his son. He knew that as a father he would give his life for any of his children. He saw the anguish in his son's sobs and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised when Chris didn't pull away and more so when he hugged him back.

Chris just clung to his father; he never wanted to let him go. He missed him so much even under a spell. He had hated being in the past watching the man he had buried only a few months before his trip. He supposed that was why he couldn't stop the tears, the pain was to new. Unlike with his mother, who'd died three years earlier, sure it was upsetting to see her but he'd come to grips with her death. But his father, his death was to new and he'd never allowed himself the time to grieve for him. So standing here now in the arms of a younger version of his father was comforting to him and he just let it out.

Both Phoebe and Paige had tears in their eyes as they watched their nephew break down in the arms of his father. Phoebe realized that Chris was finally allowing himself the time to feel the loss he had suffered and sympathized with him.

Piper was crying as she looked at Chris cling to Leo. Her son had suffered so much and know that the spell was broken he was finally grieving for the loss of his father. This was not going to happen, they would change this, her son would never have to live through this again, she thought as she rubbed her belly.

Leo was holding Chris as he let it out. He just held on to his son as he cried for the father he had lost. He wanted Chris to realize that it was going to be okay and that they where going to change the future for the better. Leo heard the sobs turn to whimpering and then sniffling as Chris clamed down. He also realized that his son's weight all of a sudden had intensified. He slowly realized that Chris had fallen asleep standing up. If you could call it standing up, his whole weight was on him, as Chris was practically leaning into Leo.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had watched, as Chris seemed to just fall onto Leo. They also realized he was asleep. Apparently, the burden he had been caring had been lifted and he had given in to his exhaustion.

Leo held onto Chris as he orbed him to Piper's bedroom. He was just pulling a blanket over his son when the girls came in. Piper walked over and tucked the blanket around him. Paige had also walked over but was busy taking Chris's shoes off. Phoebe had walked over and began arranging the pillows around her nephew as if he would fall out of bed. They all quietly watched him as he slept. Leo motioned to them to leave the room. He started walking out and the girls followed, he noticed that Piper was debating whether to leave or not until she started walking out.

"What is it Leo? I want to watch over him," said Piper once they where all in the hallway.

"We need to get things ready?" he answered.

"What things?" asked Phoebe.

"Well for starters, we need to bring his things over from P3, we need to clean out the spare bedroom, we need make the list and we need to un-glamour him."

"What list do we need to make?" asked Piper.

"Piper if we are going to keep Chris safe, we need a set of rules and boundaries for him and making a list that we can post on the fridge will insure that there are no misunderstandings because it will be posted for all of us to see" explained Leo.

"By all of us, I assume you mean Chris," said Paige.

"Yes, I mean Chris. He isn't going to like the fact that he won't be able to come and go as he pleases anymore," stated Leo.

"You mean because he's been pretending to be an adult all this time?" asked Paige.

"It makes sense, Chris has had all the freedom an adult has and it's going to be hard adjustment for him to go back to having the restrictions that teenager's have," said Phoebe.

"The natives are going to rebel," said Paige laughing earning a glare from Piper.

"Yes, I've thought about all of that. That is why we need to present a joined front and agree on what we expect from Chris," said Leo.

"What should we say to him Leo? He's been through so much already, maybe we should see what he says when he wakes up," pleaded Piper.

"No Piper, this needs to be decided before, so that when he does wake up, it will just be a matter of informing him of what we expect."

"But Leo he doesn't need us telling him what to do, he can take care of himself."

"Excuse me Piper are we talking about the same neurotic little freak whose favorite hangout is the underworld, always needs healing and looks like the poster child for Feed the Children?" asked Paige.

"She's right Piper, Chris's favorite pass time seems to be vanquishing demons and he does run around the underworld. I know he's here to save Wyatt but he needs to be more careful," stated Phoebe.

"Piper, follow me," said Leo as he walked into the bedroom followed by the girls. He then waved his hand in front of Chris using one of his elder powers and removed the glamour. He heard Piper gasp and realized that she finally understood.

Piper had followed Leo back into the room and then watched as he un-glamoured Chris, she was surprised by what she saw. Looking at Chris she realized what she was fighting for, her son was so young and he shouldn't be on his own, she was his mother and she needed to protect him not the other way around.

Phoebe and Paige where also surprised at the change. Chris's hair had become slightly longer and his face had softened making him look his age, he also appeared to have shrunk a couple inches. When you looked at him now there was no denying he was a teenage boy.

"Alright Leo we'll do it your way," said Piper.

"Good Piper, it's for the best, you'll see," responded Leo as they left the room.

Chris hadn't stirred in hours. The spare room was now ready for its new occupant, all of Chris's things had been orbed over from P3 and Piper had spent the time putting everything away. Phoebe and Paige had left to go buy Chris some clothes that fit him because the old ones were now too big for him.

Phoebe and Paige had returned from shopping, they'd also picked up a few things for Wyatt and baby Chris. While the girls had been showing off their purchases to Piper, Leo had orbed in. Once the purchases had been put away and Chris had been checked on, dinner was served.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. ParentsFamily

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5 Parents**

He felt like he was buried and wrapped tightly, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in bed and the covers where his restraint. He looked around and came to the realization that he was in the manor's spare-bedroom. What was he doing here? And more importantly how had he gotten here? He slowly got up and decided to get some answers. He suddenly realized that the night table held some of his notes. The notes he had left at P3, come to think of it he thought as he looked around and surveyed the belongings, these where his things from P3. He sat back down on the bed and thought about what had happened that would explain why he know seemed to be the occupant of this bedroom. The tears started to roll down his face as he remembered the events that had occurred. Wyatt's spell over him had finally been lifted and he now knew that his dad had always loved him. But that didn't explain his belongings being here. Sure, his mom had offered the room to him before but he'd refused. He'd argued that he was an adult and that it wasn't necessary for him to live at the manor, he was just an orb away. His mother had reluctantly agreed to his argument. What where his things doing here? He hoped his family didn't think that just because the spell had been lifted he would live here. He needed the freedom to come and go and he doubted his mom would agree with some of his methods. He wanted answers; he got up and walked down the stairs.e he he

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo where all sitting in the conservatory, they'd all had dinner, Wyatt was asleep and they had just finished making the list. Leo all of a sudden looked up when he sensed his son.

"Chris" said Leo as he watched Chris come into the conservatory. Piper and her sisters had all stood up when they saw Chris.

"Honey, are you ok? Do you feel good? Are you hungry?" asked Piper concerned.

"Yes, yes and no not really," said Chris as he answered his mom.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Phoebe

"Yes, look, why are my things upstairs instead of P3?"

They all looked at each other, sure they'd planned everything expect for who was going to tell Chris.

"I asked you guys why it seems that I now live here and that the spare-bedroom is my room."

"Because you do and it is," said Leo matter-of-factly.

"What?" exclaimed Chris.

"Chris its better this way," said Piper.

"Mom we went over this before, I'm better at P3 and frankly I'm not staying here."

"Yes, you are Chris," said Piper.

"No, mom look its better for all of us if I'm at P3, besides you can't force me."

"Yes, we can Chris and from now on you are staying here."

"Mom, I'm an adult you can't force me, and I stay where I want, just because Wyatt's spell has been lifted and we all now the truth know it doesn't mean I live here know."

Leo had been waiting for Chris to throw in the "I'm an adult" before readdressing his son.

"Chris, do not lie to your mother," said Leo. Chris turned to look at him with a look of disbelief.

"Dad, I'm not lying to mom. You guys can't decide where I live, I'm an adult."

"Yes, you're lying to your mom and now to me too."

"No, I'm not."

"Chris, we know honey."

"Know what mom?"

"The other secret you've been keeping nephew of mine," said Paige jokingly.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Think Chris, you don't seem to be towering over your mom anymore do you?" asked Paige smirking.

Chris looked around, looked at his parents and aunts and realized that his aunt Paige was right everything seemed smaller. No wait, he was the one that was smaller he was eye level to his mom and aunts and his dad was now taller than him instead of eye-level like these last few months. He didn't know what had happened but he hoped it didn't mean what he was thinking.

Leo watched as Chris looked around confused and then looked over at Piper, he then turned his head to him and Leo watched, as his son had to look up to meet his gaze. He saw Chris gulp and look around once more not sure of himself.

"What exactly do you think you know?" asked Chris nervously.

"I love the movie "Sweet Sixteen" don't you Chris?" asked Paige smiling at her nephew. She watched as he went wide-eyed and looked over at his parents.

"You know?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, we do Chris, which is why you are now living in the manor," said Leo.

"No. I can't."

"It's not your choice Chris because you are not an adult but a teenager and your dad is right, you have been lying to us again mister, I thought I said no more lies."

"Mom, come on I had to find a way to survive and get things done. People wouldn't have respected me if they knew I was a young adult."

"Young adult? Don't you mean a kid?" asked Phoebe.

"That is beside the point Chris the reality is now we know and you are living here with your family and from now on I want to know were you are every minute of the day," said Piper.

Chris sighed; this was what he didn't want. He'd been found out and now his mom was going to treat him like a baby. Hell they where all going to treat him differently. He pushed back the strand of hair that was bothering him, come to think of it, it had been bothering him since he got up, and he should have realized then that he'd been un-glamoured. He cast a glance at Leo and realized that he had the same look his dad always had when he was about to dictate the list to him. Ever since he was a kid there had been a list of rules, it had always been on the fridge so he couldn't claim ignorance when he'd done something wrong. Well he was too old for that stupid list anyway and he'd always managed to manipulate it to his liking.

"I'm sorry mom but that's not possible, I'm trying to save Wyatt here, you guys need to remember that and I will not follow a stupid list of rules," said Chris

"Yes, Chris you will let us know where you are at all times, we understand you are here to save Wyatt and there will be rules Chris" said Piper. Chris watched his mom and then looked at his aunts they were smiling at him; he glanced at his dad and saw that he was watching him intently.

"No, mom, you don't understand, I'm running out of time and I don't need the added stress."

"Added stress? Excuse me young man, but I have added stress worrying about you and I will know where you are at and you are living here, do you understand?" said Piper.

"No, no, no, you don't get to decide, I make my own choices," said Chris annoyed.

"Enough! You will live here, we need to know what you are doing, and were you are going and you will follow the rules," stated Leo.

"No, you guys can't…….." said Chris as Leo cut him off.

"Christopher, it's not a debate, this is how it's going to be," said Leo looking at his son. Leo watched as Chris looked at him and sighed, he took a deep breath and looked ready to start arguing again but one look from him stopped him.

This is not going good, thought Chris. My mom is upset, my aunts are smirking like crazy and my dad is looking at me with that look; the "don't you dare argue anymore" and "do as your told" look he'd seen many times growing up. His pacifist father was pissed. Chris thought about how easy it had been for Leo to assume the role of his dad and how easy it had been for him to see him as his dad, especially since he had his real memories back. He also came to the realization that he was stuck, he'd have to do what they wanted, or at least pretend to agree like he'd done countless of times.

"This is the way it's going to be Chris, so you might as well get used to it," said Piper.

"Fine," said Chris as he looked at his mom.

Piper was satisfied her son agreed and understood what they wanted. Phoebe and Paige where both surprised that Chris had agreed so easily. Leo was also surprised, but he was worried; Chris had a look he's seen many times before, in himself as a teenager when he'd agree to anything his father said and then turned around and found a way to do it anyway. That worried him; he was beginning to realize that although Chris resembled Piper, he was his father's son. It was eerie how it was the little insignificant things that Chris did that reminded him of himself. Everything from his tone of voice, to the way he expressed himself, to the way he stood and walked. He remembered that before they knew about Chris, Paige had laughed at something Chris had said and had asked Leo if they had attended the same training session or if there was a handbook for whitelighters, "because mini-Leo over here, gives the same advice that you do, and by the same I mean basically word for word". Leo had wondered about that but hadn't given much attention to it. When he'd found out about Chris, he and Piper had talked and they'd both laughed at how blind they had been. Chris looked like Piper but acted and sounded exactly like Leo.

Chris was lying in bed contemplating his new situation. He now had to report to his parents and had, had a list of rules read to him that where now posted on the fridge for all to see. He hated that list, he hated that he'd been found out and he especially hated that now he had to defy his parents especially if he was going to save Wyatt. In a way, it was comforting to see his parents acting like his parents but at the same time, it was upsetting. The Leo and Piper of this time weren't his parents, they only had one son here and that was Wyatt. In a few months he'd be born but he wasn't and his parents where novices when it came to dealing with a non-toddler, he was going to use it to his advantage. His parents were not going to be dictating to him, he had a job to do and nothing else mattered, saving Wyatt was more important. Besides they had no right to tell him what to do, technically he wasn't their son yet; at least that was what he kept telling himself as he fell asleep.

Piper was thinking about her baby boy as she lay in bed. He'd agreed pretty fast to what they wanted, she knew he would listen to reason. She was not about to lose him, she would keep him safe. Leo had just given her a look when she'd commented on how easy it had been. She didn't think Leo was as convinced that Chris had really given in to what they wanted. She on the other hand wanted to believe that he had because she didn't think Leo was going to sit back and allow Chris to keep acting the way he had. Leo had made it clear to her that he would do what ever it took to keep Chris safe, no matter what. She fell asleep thinking about Leo and Chris.

Leo was also thinking about the way things had played out with Chris. He wasn't as convinced has Piper about Chris apparent agreement to the new situation. If the last couple of months had taught him anything, it was that Chris rarely did what others asked and was always going off half-cocked. He seriously doubted that Chris was actually going to do what they asked, sure he'd agreed but agreeing and doing where two different things.

Piper was up earlier than usual, baby Chris had woken her up around 4:00am, he was apparently doing summersaults and she hadn't been able to fall asleep again. She'd brought Wyatt down when he began fussing, so here she was making breakfast for everyone and feeding a two year old. She was making Chris's favorite, blueberry pancakes; she wanted to show her son that she appreciated his efforts, because one of the rules was that he had to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with his family.

Chris woke up as the sunlight streamed through his window. He decided that he needed his family to realize that he wasn't going to do as they asked. First thing he'd do is miss breakfast, his mom had been adamant about him eating with the family, so he figured that was a good way to start. He could smell the pancakes and almost changed his mind, but he had a statement to make. He quickly showered and changed, he then orbed out of the manor, and not giving much thought to what his family would say after all, it was an act of rebellion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Rebelling

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6 Rebelling**

Leo walked into the kitchen and found Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt having breakfast; who he didn't see was Chris and he'd assumed he'd be having breakfast because he wasn't in his room, he'd checked, he'd better still be here he thought.

"Good morning, where's Chris?" asked Leo.

"Hi, he's still sleeping," answered Piper.

"No he's not," said Leo.

"Of course he is Leo, I checked on him earlier," said Piper.

"No he's not, I just checked, I assumed he was here with you girls."

"Leo where is he? He knew he was supposed to have breakfast with us, he knew Leo, where is he?" asked Piper concerned.

"I'm sure he's still here Piper, he knew he was expected at breakfast," said Phoebe.

"Yeah Piper he's probably in the attic looking at the book of shadows you know how committed he is," said Paige trying to calm Piper down.

"He'd better be and if he is then we have a problem because he's not allowed in the attic this early in the morning, or do you think he misunderstood us?" asked Piper

"I don't see how "no being in the attic before 10:00am and after 7:00pm" be misinterpreted. Besides he knew you guys wanted him to eat with the family," said Phoebe.

"I have a issue with that, why do we also have to be hear for three square meals like Chris?" asked Paige

"Paige, it's to help Chris, but I guess you guys can show support by been hear at least for breakfast, I understand you have life's too, but maybe twice a week you could join us for dinner," said Leo.

"That sounds good, thanks."

"That is not the issue here people, the issue is my son, who is not here."

"Sorry Piper, you're right. I'll check the attic and maybe Leo should check the rest of the manor," said Paige.

"You don't need to do that Paige, I'll just sense for Chris from here," said Leo.

Piper watched as Leo concentrated, she hoped he was here because if he wasn't she didn't know how things would unfold. Her hopes plummeted when she saw Leo start to frown and shake his head.

"He's not here and he's blocking me," said Leo clearly upset.

"Oh boy" muttered Paige. She couldn't understand how Chris could have done it the day after the gauntlet had been brought down on him. She'd have waited at least a few weeks before breaking the rules, but apparently her nephew liked to live dangerously.

"Maybe he had a good reason for missing breakfast, we should have asked him, instead of telling him," said Piper.

"Piper, we went over this already, Chris needs to be held accountable and he is a child Piper, a child that should listen to his parents not take off because he's mad about what happened, he took off to defy us Piper because we wanted him here for breakfast and he wanted to make a statement," stated Leo.

"But Leo maybe he….." started Piper but was quickly cut of by Leo.

"Piper honey, you're playing into what he wants, he wants us to feel guilty. He wants us to doubt ourselves; he figures that since we only have Wyatt we won't know how to deal with him. Piper, we can't let this slide because he'll realize that he can manipulate us to his liking, we need to stop it before it really gets out of hand," said Leo clearly upset at Chris's act of rebellion.

Chris was sitting on the golden gate bridge looking at the cars below. He'd had breakfast at a little mom and pop restaurant around the corner from P3, not exactly his moms cooking but it was sufficient. He'd then orbed all over San Francisco just in case Leo was trying to sense him, yes he had blocked him, but maybe he had figured out how to get around it, his dad in the future had. He was planning on staying out until very late, at least past the "be home for dinner by 6:00pm" and the "be in bed no later than 10:00pm" stipulations his parents had put on that list. He wanted to make a point and that he was here to save Wyatt not to play "house" with his family. He was sure they'd get tired of this family bonding soon enough and he could get them of his back.

Leo was still trying to sense Chris but was having no success. Piper, Paige and Wyatt where in the attic with him, Paige was trying to scry for Chris to no avail and Piper was going thru the book of shadows to see if she could find a spell to bring her son home.

Phoebe was walking up the attic steps when she felt the tension. She hated been an empath at times like this. Chris was sure acting like a brat, taking off because he didn't agree with the rules. Well she supposed he wouldn't be a teenager if he didn't rebel, but she'd never seen Chris actually act like a teenager and it was weird. She just hoped he was ready for the fall out because she didn't think he was going to get away with this act of rebellion.

Chris was having the time of his life, it was around midnight and he was at P3. He had re-glamoured himself and had orbed to P3. Nobody was surprised to see him because he had been staying there. He was dancing with some girl he didn't know, he wasn't sure why, he'd come in to look for his journal, it was still in his moms office. But Brian the bartender had offered him a drink and he'd accepted it would have been strange if he didn't, he always did. So much for the "no drinking" rule, he thought as he'd downed the drink, only to have Brian refill him. Next thing he knew, he was on the dance floor and he was having fun. This was great, the band was great and he was dancing with what's her name. He did feel a little dizzy but that dizziness made dancing so much cooler.

Piper was pacing the living room, her sixteen-year-old son had orbed out early this morning and had yet to return, it was now after midnight. All she could think about was all the things that could have happened to him, and then she became angry when she thought about what he might be doing. Phoebe and Paige had gone to bed and asked her to wake them if they where needed. Leo was sitting on the couch watching her, he was mad, she could tell. He kept murmuring and she thought she could make out "really sorry he did this, I swear, he's going to regret it".

Leo was watching Piper as she paced. He couldn't believe Chris, what was he thinking? He knew he had to come home eventually and would have to face them. He had some nerve, to complain that they weren't treating him like an adult and then pull this crap. He was thinking about what he was going to say when all of a sudden he sensed his son. It was vague but he could sense Chris. He just didn't know where he was at.

"What is it Leo?" asked Piper watching Leo stand and look around.

"I can sense him."

"Really, where is he?"

"I don't know, it's vague, but I know he's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Piper I'm sure, he's okay but I don't where he is," said Leo softly trying to reassure Piper.

"How come you can sense him all of a sudden?"

"He must have unblocked himself, or he's losing control of the block."

"What?"

"Well it's vague and the only reason he would only be sensed slightly was that he was losing control over his blocking power."

"Why, could he be hurt?"

"No, I would sense if he was hurt even if he's blocked, that's something not even he can block."

"Then where is he?" asked Piper.

Chris was now dancing with another pretty girl, she was saying something to him but all he could do was grin at her. He had no idea what she was saying all he knew was that he was having fun, lots and lots of fun. The music stopped and he left his dance partner, man he was thirsty he thought has he made his way to the bar.

"I think you've had enough Chris," said Brian as he asked for another drink.

"No way man, my family owns this place so you have to serve me."

"Sorry, but no Chris, you are way past your limit."

"You don't get to decide," he yelled.

Brian watched Chris stumble and fall, he then realized that he would need help with him; he motioned for Paul the bouncer. Paul came over and he explained it for him.

"Do you think you can put him in the back office, he's related to Piper and I'm going to call her, he can rest there while she comes to get him?"

"Sure, doesn't he seem a bit young to be drinking?" asked Paul.

Brian looked at Chris and realized that he did look young. He was a bit confused, wasn't Chris older, he was sure he had looked older earlier or had he. Seeing Chris drunk he was able to see just how young he was, dammit he was teenager and he had been serving him alcohol because he knew Piper. Come to think of it Piper's sister had said that her nephew Chris was no longer allowed in the club. Sure Chris had always been in the club but come to think of it, it had always been while it was closed, a couple of times it had been opened but Chris never so much as stopped, except the few times Brian had offered him a drink. He should have known, the first time he offered Chris a drink he'd looked shocked but had grinned and drank it. Double dammit, he was a freaking kid and he'd been served alcohol, Piper was going to be upset, they could lose their liquor license over this. Wait, Piper's sister had said her nephew was not allowed, god, he hoped that didn't mean what he assumed it meant, that he had been serving his bosses underage son alcohol and now had to call her to pick him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Caught One Rebel

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7 Caught One Rebel **

Chris slowly woke up, he sat up and looked around, shit; he was back in his room in the manor. How had he gotten here? Last thing he remembered was dancing at P3 and some big guy picking him up. Damn it, how had he gotten home? And who the hell had undressed him, he was only in a t-shirt and boxers. He needed to leave; he was not waiting around for answers. He slowly got up, he swayed on his feet as the room spun around him, and he fell back down onto the bed. Shit he thought, someone please make the room stop spinning. He was contemplating getting back up when he realized that the room still seemed to be spinning, he moaned as his stomach protested. He quickly got up and barely made it to the restroom as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He was hugging the toilet when he felt a cool towel being applied to his neck, damn that felt good. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his aunt Phoebe.

"Thanks" he muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Mmmmm" was Phoebe's reply. She watched as her nephew quickly leaned over the toilet again and retched again. He was a pitiful sight; she hoped this was a lesson to him. She wondered if he realized just how much trouble he was in. The only reason she was the one helping him was that she was the only one up at this hour. Piper and Leo had just gone to sleep a couple of hours ago, after having stayed up until about one this morning waiting up for their son. They needed their rest, before dealing with the issue. The issue, which was currently hugging the toilet like it was his new best friend.

"Come on Chris, I'll help you get back in bed," she said.

"No, I stay here, okay," he muttered.

"No, not okay, you need to rest, believe me you need to rest before your parents get their hands on you kid."

"Not funny, not funny Aunt Phoebe," he said as he was trying to get up because Phoebe was pulling on his arm.

"Yeah, well, come on it's into bed for you," she said as she led him down the hallway to his bedroom. She gave him a slight shove and watched as he crawled back into bed. She slowly closed the door behind her and left for work. She was sure glad she wasn't going to be here for the aftermath of Chris's rebellion.

Piper was making breakfast, she was once again waiting for her son to get up and join his family, but unlike yesterday, he wasn't leaving the manor. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't leaving her sight for a minute. She was still mad about yesterday's incident. When Brian had called her at about twelve –thirty she'd been concerned something had happened at the club, until he'd explained the situation. Apparently, she needed to pick up Chris at P3 because he was drunk. Leo and she had quickly left for P3 in her car, because Leo had said that Brian would become suspicious if they got there to fast. She was glad Leo had thought about that because when they got to P3 Brian started apologizing to her and Leo immediately, claiming that he had thought Chris was older and wouldn't had served him alcohol otherwise, and how he didn't know Chris was their son. Brian had rambled on and on about Chris looking older one moment and younger the next, but Brian wasn't really sure if he had just imagined it or what. She had glanced at Leo he nodded to her. She knew with that nod that it would be fine Leo would fix it. They'd collected their son and had driven home. Leo had orbed him to his room and she'd insisted on making him comfortable, so she had Leo help her undress him. That had proved difficult, and Leo had kept murmuring words like "comfortable, he won't be comfortable after I'm finished with him." She'd gone to bed and Leo had gone to fix the Brian problem. She felt bad about Brian but Chris had unintentionally exposed magic and she didn't want any problems. When he'd returned Leo had assured her that nobody would remember Chris being at P3 last night, he'd taken care of it, the girls he'd danced with, Brian, Paul and anyone that had come in contact with Chris; she hadn't asked how he'd done it, because she suspected it involved a lot more than memory dust. She was bracing herself for the upcoming battle that was sure to ensure when Chris finally got up, because she knew that if she was still upset, more so was Leo.

Leo was standing in the doorway of his son's room watching him sleep. He was thinking of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Wyatt's spell over Chris had been lifted and Chris true age had been found out. This had led to Chris being un-glamoured and a list of rules to be produced, rules that his son had managed to break a few short hours later. He was still mad about that, not to mention the fact that he had to use one of his elder powers to erase a bunch of memories, erasing memories of events was always dangerous and neither he nor his fellow elders liked having to do it. But it had been necessary last night and he'd done it. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he not understood them? He knew the answers of course, Chris was trying to make a point, that he wasn't about to follow rules and that they did not control him. Well he also had a point to make to his son: his parents made the rules and he was going to oblige to them or face the consequences of his actions.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, he felt like someone was watching him. Sure enough, Wyatt was sitting next to him and smiling. Damn, why didn't mom have him with her?

"Wyatt, were did you orb off to?" Chris heard his mother's voice a second or two before she walked into his room.

"There you are, don't scare mommy like that again Wyatt," said Piper as she picked Wyatt up and looked at Chris.

Chris watched as his mom picked Wyatt up and looked over at him. She just stared at him, it was unnerving, he had to look away and when he did, his mom started to walk out the room.

"You'd better not leave this room, understand?" she demanded. Chris just nodded and his mom seemed satisfied. She walked out with Wyatt, talking to him about it being time for his nap, since mommy and daddy had to deal with Chris.

Chris gulped, his mom was obvious still mad. She was putting Wyatt down for a nap so dad and she could deal with him. That didn't sound good. I need to get out of here, he thought. He quickly got up, still feeling a little off, but nothing like earlier. He snagged jeans and a t-shirt off the chair and quickly dressed. He quickly stood and orbed. What? He didn't move at all. He tried again, nothing. He couldn't orb. How? Who? He didn't understand why he couldn't orb. He heard a snicker and looked towards the door. Paige was watching him, she was actually laughing at him.

"Dude, you can't leave the manor, your orbing days are over," she said laughing.

"What?"

"Your dad took away your power to orb," she said smiling.

"Why?"

"Do you even need to ask, oh, nephew of mine, you are in so much trouble."

"Whatever, Paige," said Chris annoyed.

"You won't be saying whatever soon, because I know this elder who is pretty pissed off at you and I believe his exact words not five minutes ago where "I'm going to straighten him out", so if I were you, I'd be worried," said Paige.

Chris just looked at his aunt as she made fun of his situation. Damn it, he needed to find a way out of this. Leo was apparently pretty mad, okay so he knew Leo was pissed at him. He probably will make me regret this rebellion if I don't get out of here, he thought. Just thinking at what Leo might say or do, caused him panic.

Paige watched as Chris went from annoyed at her for laughing at him to full-blown panicked. Her comment about Leo had obviously caused the panic, which was what she had intended. He deserved it; yesterday they had all been panicked, worrying about him. She wasn't sure what Leo and Piper were going to do about this situation but she sure hoped they put a stop to his recklessness. She could guess at what Leo wanted to do, but wasn't sure how Piper would react to that. Hell, after what Chris had done yesterday, she hoped Leo did do what he was thinking about doing, because as far as she was concerned Chris deserved it.

"Chris, I made lunch for you," said Piper as she poked her head into the room.

"I'm not ….." started Chris only to be cut off by Piper.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, you will go down to the kitchen and have lunch young man, understand?" demanded Piper.

"Yes," Chris new better than to argue with his mom when she was mad. He quickly walked past Paige and his mom and headed down to the kitchen.

When Chris walked into the kitchen, he found himself face to face with Leo. Leo just moved out of the way and pointed to a chair. Chris quickly sat in the chair Leo pointed out. Chris put his head down; he didn't want to look at Leo who had sat across from him. He heard a plate clink and he looked up; his mom had placed some sandwiches and chips in front of him. His stomach protested at the thought of eating. Chris slowly pushed the plate away from him.

"I said you were going to eat Chris, so eat," said Piper as she watched her son push the plate of food away.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

"I'm not asking you if you want to, you are going to eat something."

"Mom, I can't," he whined.

"Why not?" she asked

"Mom…you know why," he whined.

"Oh...You mean you don't feel so good, after last night?" she asked innocently.

"Mom," he whined

"You will eat something Chris, it will settle your stomach, and frankly I need to make sure you that you eat because apparently you don't have the time to eat, since you missed breakfast, lunch and dinner yesterday," said Piper.

"Mom, I ate yesterday, what makes you think I didn't?"

"Oh, you mean you managed to eat between your tantrum and getting drunk," she demanded.

"I didn't have a tantrum and who cares if I drink; it's none of your business anyway."

"Excuse me; I'm your mother, everything you do is my business."

"You're not my mother yet," stated Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Arguments and Consequences

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8 Arguments and Consequences**

"What?" yelled Piper.

"I said how can you call yourself my mother if I haven't been born yet?"

Piper saw red at this and looked over at Leo. Leo looked even more upset than she did. Leo had reluctantly agreed with her that Chris should have lunch before they discussed yesterday's events. But apparently she should have listened to Leo when he said they should deal with it as soon as Chris awoke.

"Chris, I'm your mother regardless if you have or haven't been born," said Piper more calmly.

"I'm still not eating or sitting here listening to you," said Chris as he got up and turned to walk out the kitchen. He took about two steps before he felt iron fingers wrap around his upper arm in a tight grasp. He was quickly turned around and was pushed up towards the owner of that grasp.

Leo had heard enough, he watched as Chris got up and he quickly got up and grabbed his son's arm before he made it out the kitchen. He pulled Chris around and then pushed him up towards him, so that Chris was looking right at him.

"You will sit down, you will eat your lunch, you will sit there quietly, and then when you are done we will be discussing yesterday's events. Do I make myself clear?" said Leo in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"But I'm not….oww," Chris began but was quickly cut off as Leo reached around and swatted him hard.

"Do you understand me Chris?"

"Yes," whispered Chris as he rubbed the sting out of his butt.

"Good, then sit and eat," said Leo. He waited until Chris sat and began eating before he sat himself and motioned for Piper to do the same.

Chris sat quietly ate and occasionally glanced at his parents. He was thinking about that swat Leo had given him; he didn't want to think about the implications of that. That swat had hurt and he sure hoped there were no more coming his way. Hell, he hadn't thought this Leo would be so much like his dad, his dad always had wanted to know where he was, what he was doing and with who, there was also the restrictions placed on him while in hiding. He'd blown that one big time, he'd defied his dad and had been captured by Wyatt's minions, and then Wyatt had cast his spell. Despite the spell, his dad had been pissed at him when he'd been rescued and Chris thinking his dad didn't love him had lashed out. Boy, had his dad been livid, he groaned as he remembered the results of that event. At the time, he'd been furious that his father had done that to him, especially because he believed his father didn't care, he should have realized then how wrong he was.

Leo watched as Chris ate and gave quick glances at Piper and him. He had been waiting for Chris to lash out at him for the swat he had given him, but he hadn't. He watched as Chris got this far away look in his eyes like he was remembering something, he then became more baffled as Chris groaned and squirmed around a little before settling down. He wondered what Chris had been thinking.

Forty-five minutes later Chris continued to nibble on the sandwich and take small sips of his water. Leo realized what his son was doing, and decided that he stalled long enough.

"Okay, enough Chris, no more stalling," said Leo as he stood and took his plate of food.

"But mom said I had to finish it and I still have chips left."

"Regardless of the fact that you haven't finished, you are done. Living room now!" said Leo. He watched as Chris rolled his eyes, stood up and stomped towards the living room.

"Cut the smart assed gestures Christopher or it's going to be worse," cautioned Leo.

"What?" asked Chris trying to sound shocked.

"You know what I mean son, don't pretend you don't," said Leo with a knowing look at Chris.

"Chris, honey, your dad and me want to discuss what happened yesterday, that's all," said Piper calmly. She watched as Chris looked at her and nodded, he then walked into the living room.

Leo stood back and watched as Chris went into the living room. Piper then turned to look at him. He knew she probably wouldn't agree with what he thought needed to be done. But he was going to put a stop to Chris's recklessness, even if Piper was against it.

"Leo, when we talk to Chris, please try not to get to upset."

"Piper, what do you think we should say to him?"

"Well, he needs to understand that we don't approve of what he did."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, I think you taking his orbing power and talking to him about why he shouldn't have done what he did is going to be enough," said Piper and watched as Leo shook his head.

"No, it's not enough, he knew Piper, he knew exactly what he was doing and he did it to defy us and I won't sit back and let him get away with that," having said that Leo walked into the living room. Piper quickly followed Leo into the living room.

Chris sat up as he watched his father walk into the living room followed quickly by his mother. His dad looked pissed and his mom looked upset. He didn't think this conversation was going to end well, at least not for him. Both his parents sat across from him and stared at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You know what Chris," said Piper.

"Okay, look I already had plans yesterday and you guys just can't expect me to cancel last minute to follow some stupid rules," said Chris.

"The rules are not stupid Chris," said Piper.

"They are to me."

"Chris did you really think you were going to get away with it?" asked Leo.

"With what?" asked Chris belligerently.

"Let's see, the sneaking out, breaking curfew, missing breakfast, lunch and dinner, underage drinking, and exposing magic. I think that about sums it up, except for the attitude and smart aleck remarks."

"I didn't expose magic!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, you did," said Leo.

"When?"

"When you were to drunk to keep your glamour," said Leo still upset over having to erase memories.

"Look whatever, okay, what do you want from me?" said Chris annoyed

"A sincere I'm sorry would suffice," said Piper

"Fine, I'm sorry," said Chris belligerently.

"That wasn't sincere in the list bit, Chris," said Piper

"So, your acting like it's the end of the world because I didn't follow some stupid rules that you stupidly thought up, just so you could act like you're the boss of me, which you aren't," yelled Chris at his parents.

"You want to yell Chris, I can make you yell and scream if you want too, otherwise show some respect," said Leo clearly annoyed at Chris's attitude.

"Look Chris, the rules are there to protect you, we already told you that the elders told us that you will die in this time if you don't stop being so reckless. We just want to keep you safe," said Piper trying to defuse the situation.

"So, what you are saying is that you guys are acting like I'm a baby that as to report to mommy and daddy because you're trying to keep me alive? I don't think so, your doing it because you can and think it's your right as my future parents. But let me tell you something, you have no right, my parents are in the future and their dead, so you are not them, stop acting like you are and get over yourselves."

"Chris, we understand that it is hard for you, but you also have to understand that we are your parents. I know that in the future we are dead, but right here right know we are alive and we are your parents, no matter what. All we want is your safety Chris and to return you to your time safe and sound. Please you have to understand that, you do understand that, don't you?" asked a teary-eyed Piper.

Chris watched as his mother begged and pleaded with him to understand, he did, he really did understand; he just didn't want to have to follow rules. The rules that were at this very moment posted on the fridge were what had him so upset. He hated having them their and he especially hated that his parents expected him to oblige to them like a good little boy. The resentment he felt towards those rules was what caused him to react the way he did.

"What I understand, is that you think I'm actually going to follow your stupid rules. Well I'm not, nobody tells me what to do. I make my own choices, I have been taking care of myself since I got here and I don't need your permission to do my job. You do remember that I'm here to save your precious twice-blessed, don't you? Or is this little power trip your own making you forget what I'm here for?"

"Chris, please you have to understand, we love you and we want you safe. Yes, I know you're here to save Wyatt, but we are here to keep you safe. I won't lose you Chris," said Piper.

"Look, what I under……" started Chris only to be cut of by Leo.

"We are not on a power trip, we are your parents and you are as important to us as Wyatt. We will do what is necessary to keep you alive and out of harm's way. You will he held accountable for those rules and you will comply with them," stated Leo.

"No, I won't."

"Oh, yes, you will Chris," stated Leo.

"Look Chris, your dad and me just want you safe honey," said Piper.

"Well I'm safe, see," said Chris pointing at himself.

"Chris promise me that what happened yesterday won't happen again," said Piper.

"Mom, look I promise, really I do. I'll try to follow your dumb rules and be a good little boy. Just for you, so leave me alone, okay."

"Chris, we are trying to help here," pleaded Piper.

"Look, just drop it," said Chris annoyed.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Piper at Chris's tone.

"I said drop it, it's easy just close your mouth and stop talking to me. I'm tired of talking to you, so just shut the hell up, mom," demanded Chris.

"You had better apologize to your mother, right now Chris. You don't talk to her that way, not now, not ever, apologize!" demanded Leo of Chris.

"Like hell I will, you guys are the one's bothering me, annoying me with rules and questioning my actions, I'm not here to play house, I'm here to save Wyatt."

Leo was already upset and this declaration just made it worse. He stood and pointed at his son.

"You had better apologize, right now Christopher!" demanded Leo.

"No!" yelled Chris.

Piper was begging to worry. Leo was clearly upset and Chris wasn't backing down. She needed to defuse this situation and fast.

"It's okay Leo, I understand he's upset, just promise us you won't do it again."

"No, it's not okay Piper. This is not okay. Our son does not get to behave like this and get away with it, he doesn't."

Chris watched as his mom tried to calm his father down. Leo was pissed; he'd better get out of here and fast. He heard his mom gasp at something Leo had said, and heard her say "no Leo you can't", he didn't want to be here for what ever his mother was saying no to because he had a pretty good idea what that was. He got up and tried to quietly make it to the door, when he overheard his dad say that the swat in the kitchen didn't count, he walked faster.

"Walk out of this house and when I catch you, you are going to be a very sorry little boy," said Leo. Leo had seen Chris get up and watched as his son attempted to make a run for it.

Chris quickly turned and looked at his parents. Leo was standing there with his arms crossed, daring him to make a run for it. His mom looked clearly upset at what was going on.

"Leo, maybe you need to calm down and talk things over with Chris," said Piper

"No, I'm through talking to him, since he doesn't want to listen to reason, I'll give him a good reason to never do this again."

Piper didn't like were this was heading, she understood Leo and she knew he was probably right, but she couldn't just sit back and let him do that could she?

"I don't know Leo, maybe it's not a good idea," said Piper.

"Piper, Chris needs to be taught a lesson, he purposely defied us yesterday, he got drunk, exposed magic and as had a nasty attitude since he got up, I'm sorry Piper but this is a good idea and it's going to happen," explained Leo.

"Leo, pleeease, I'll follow your stupid rules and be a good little boy, pleeease…okay…pleeease" whined Chris. He knew he sounded like a little kid but he was desperate and would do just about anything to make sure this didn't happen.

"Yes, you will Chris, but it's still going to happen, so that next time you get the urge to defy us you'll know what to expect," stated Leo.

"Leo, maybe…" started Piper but Leo quickly cut her off.

"No, Piper, I'm going to do it, because he deserves it, are you forgetting what happened yesterday, not to mention the attitude he's had, and not just today but the last few months."

Chris watched as his mother contemplated what Leo had said. No, mom, don't agree with him, he thought. His hopes plummeted when he saw his mother nod her head and look sadly at him.

"Your right Leo, I'm sorry for doubting you. Chris your father is right you have to understand that we are here to help you and keep you safe, saving Wyatt is important but so are you. So, I guess you do need to learn not to defy us," said Piper sadly as she quietly walked up the stairs.

Chris watched as his mother walked up the stairs, he heard her bedroom door close and gulped. Chris then turned and watched as Leo walked over and sat on the couch and pointed to the area right in front of him.

"Please Leo…" whined Chris.

"Over here now Chris."

"Please…"

"Now!"

"Leo, I'm sorry okay."

"I'm not asking you again Christopher."

"Leo….dad…please."

"One…" started Leo, waiting for Chris.

"You better move little boy, do you know what happens when I get to  
three?"

"Dad…"

"Two…"

"Please…"

"Three" said Leo as he got up and made a grab for Chris only to have Chris move away from him and back himself into a corner. Leo reached out, snagged Chris by the arm, and pulled him towards him. He sat on the couch and pulled Chris across his lap.

Chris was panicking, he hated what was about to happen and he hated that he ever thought about rebelling against the rules. His panic lasted about a second or two before he felt his fathers hard hand land across his butt.

Leo was making sure he covered every inch of behind, he delivered smack after smack, he wanted to make sure Chris understood that his attitude and recent choices had been a mistake and his little act of rebellion was not going to be tolerated, and with that in mind, he increased the speed and force of the smacks. He wasn't surprised when Chris began squirming to avoid the smacks.

Chris felt like his ass was on fire, his fathers heavy hand continued to land smack after smack. Even through his jeans he felt those hard swats, they had him squirming attempting to get out of the way. He squirmed and moved to no avail, he couldn't stop it, so he just hung his head and gave into the pain in his butt and sobbed.

"Are you going to change your attitude?" asked Leo as he continued to punish his son.

"Yes, yes sir," came out in sobs as Chris was openly crying.

"Are you going to follow the rules?"

"Yes, please…stop….dad…pleeeease…" cried Chris.

"Are you ever going to do what you did yesterday?" demanded Leo as he continued to apply smack after smack.

"No, no, I'm not….dad….I'm not…pleeeease…" sobbed Chris.

Leo stopped and pulled Chris up. Chris immediately started rubbing his butt.

"Now, we need to take care of you not listening to me and today's events."

"What?" cried Chris.

"You know what I'm talking about Chris."

"Please…"

"Get yourself to that corner now!"

"Dad, please, I'm not going to …."

All Leo had to do was look at Chris. Chris quickly walked over to the corner and faced the wall.

Chris stood in the corner and felt completely remorseful for his little act of rebellion. The fire in his ass was blazing, and he was worrying about what would happen next. If there was one thing he was sure of, was that he had another spanking coming after he finished his corner time.

Leo watched as Chris quietly cried in the corner, he was sure that he had done the right thing. Chris needed to stop being reckless, his safety was important, as much as saving Wyatt. Leo also had realized that Chris did not seem surprised at all that he had decided to spank him. He was pondering that little revelation when he decided not to keep Chris waiting anymore.

"Alright, come back over here" said Leo as he sat on the couch and motioned for Chris.

"Please…please…that was enough, I get it dad, I really do get it" pleaded Chris.

"I'm glad, now get over here."

Chris knew he wasn't getting out of this one; he very slowly started walking towards his father. He watched as his father rolled his eyes.

"Walk faster Chris, quit stalling."

Chris picked up the pace and reached his father. He gulped as his father motioned to his jeans, his hands shook as he unsnapped and pushed his jeans down. His dad reached out and pulled him across his lap. His panic increased when he felt his father pull down his boxers as well. He wanted to argue but he knew there was noting that would change his father's mind at this point. He resigned himself for the inevitable; the first smack on his already tender butt surprised him and he yelped.

His father spanked hard and fast, he was squirming and trying to avoid the smacks to no avail. His father had tightened his grasp of him and had pinned his legs with his own, Chris wasn't going anywhere. I'm never going to be able to sit again thought Chris as the smacks continued to fall. He then felt himself tipped forward and his squirming intensified, he knew what that meant. He howled as his sit spot the under curve between butt and thigh was blistered thoroughly. Chris couldn't struggle anymore, so he just lay limply across his fathers lap and gave in to the pain.

When Leo felt Chris, go limp and give in, he knew his son had, had enough, with that in mind he delivered the hardest ten smacks he could muster to his son's sit spot and ended the spanking. Chris was sobbing so hard he hadn't noticed his spanking had stopped, until he felt his father pull him up. Chris quickly fixed his clothes and just hung his head; he couldn't look at his dad.

"I love you son," said Leo looking at Chris.

Chris looked up at his dad and launched him self at him sobbing. He leaned his head down onto his shoulder and sobbed harder when he felt his father rub circles on his back telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Piper was sitting in her room trying no to think about what was going on downstairs. She knew Chris needed to understand that yesterday's events where not a good idea and that his behavior had to improve, but he was her baby and it hurt her to think of him in any type of pain. She cringed and rubbed her belly when she heard the loud smacks begin and got teary-eyed when she heard Chris crying and begging Leo to stop. She was somewhat relieved when she heard the smacks and loud crying stop; she knew Chris would need some time alone, so she laid down on the bed to rest. A couple of minutes after laying down she heard the smacks start again and heard a loud yelp coming from downstairs. She got up and almost ran downstairs, she couldn't understand Leo, what was he thinking, hadn't he spanked their son enough already? She had her hand on the doorknob and was ready to go downstairs and give Leo a piece of her mind when she realized that she had to trust him. Leo was her son's father and she had to trust that he knew how to handle things with them. With that realization, she quietly sat back down and tried not to think about the loud smacks and pitiful cries coming from downstairs. Once again she was relieved when she heard the silence and waited. She sure hoped Leo was done punishing their son. She needed to make sure, she quietly walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the stairs she stood on the landing, she saw her son being comforted by her husband. Leo looked up her and slowly nodded, satisfied that it was over she quietly made her way back to the room. She didn't want to intrude on her husband and son. She'd do her own comforting later.

Chris just held on to his father as he rubbed his back and whispered softly to him, that he was proud of him and how much he was loved. This only made him cry more, as he regretted all the trouble and worry he'd caused his parents. He hated feeling like this, he knew he was forgiven and that he'd paid for his mistakes but he was always left feeling vulnerable and he knew he needed to make some changes to his behavior and attitude.

Leo just held his son as he cried it out. He waited until the loud crying tempered down to small sobs before he pushed his son to arm's length and looked at him.

"I hope you realize that this little act of rebellion doesn't happen again son, because if it does you'll find yourself in this position again, understand?" asked Leo.

"Yes, dad, I promise, never ever again…" declared Chris.

"Good, know why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while. I'll wake you when your aunts come back."

"Why?" asked Chris

"Because you owe them an apology for what you put them through yesterday."

"But why should……" started Chris

"Chris, what did we just finish discussing son, do you need a reminder so soon?"

"No, no I don't, I'll apologize," stammered Chris quickly, backing slowly away from Leo.

"Alright then, get some rest," said Leo and was relieved when Chris slowly made his way to his room.

Chris walked slowly to his room; his butt ached with each step he took. He finally made it to his room and stretched out on the bed on his stomach and hoped like hell the burning sensation in his ass would stop soon.

Leo watched as Chris slowly walked up the stairs. He grinned as he watched his son pace his steps and slowly walk up the stairs. He sure hoped Chris had learned his lesson, because he would spank him again if necessary, he had no qualms about that. He waited until he heard Chris's door shut before he made his way upstairs to Piper. Piper looked up as Leo walked in. She got up and hugged him.

"Are we okay Piper?"

"Yes, of course Leo."

"You seemed upset earlier."

"I was but I understand, it needed to be done."

"I hope you also realize I'll do it again if necessary."

"Yes, I do" whispered Piper as she sat down on the bed. She looked up as Leo sat next to her. She couldn't help the tears that started to flow down her face.

"I hate that it was necessary at all, Leo."

"I know, I know."

"It was awful having to listen to you spank him and hearing him begging you stop."

"If you think it was hard listening to it, can you imagine what it feels like to be the one actually doing the spanking?"

"Oh, Leo I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it needed to be done. I know that. If it keeps my son from putting himself in danger, acting reckless and keeps him alive then I don't care about how I feel about having to do it, I'll deliver a spanking when necessary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Results

**A/N:** This story contains spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9 Results**

Paige and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Piper looked up and smiled, Wyatt was clutching an ice cream cone tightly in his grasp. This afternoon after she had tried for the third time to put him down for his nap to no avail, Paige had walked into the nursery and declared that she would take Wyatt of her hands for a few hours. She had then orbed out with her son, she suspected Paige or Phoebe hadn't wanted to be in the manor while the Chris situation had been dealt with. Phoebe had left before dawn and Paige had left first chance she got. She smiled as she realized that it had been a great relief, not to have to worry about Wyatt, while she worried about Chris.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Phoebe looking at her.

"How do you think it went?" asked Piper quietly.

"That good, huh?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah." answered Piper

"So, does our neurotic little nephew realize what he put us through yesterday?" asked Paige as she handed Wyatt over to Piper.

"Yes." responded Piper quietly

"Well he won't be doing it again, right?" asked Phoebe cautiously

"I sure hope not," said Piper trying to sound convinced that her workaholic son would take it easy.

"Well you said you guys dealt, with it right, so he should get it." stated Phoebe

"It probably depends on how hard of on an incentive Leo gave Chris to never do it again," stated Paige earning a glare from Piper.

"Paige…" said Phoebe

"What, like we don't know what happened, come on."

"That's beside the point Paige, Piper's obviously upset."

"Phoebe, its okay, its true you know what happened and although I wasn't too happy about it at first I realize that it was necessary, because Chris needed to understand that we won't tolerate his behavior of lately."

"Where is he?" asked Phoebe

"Upstairs sleeping," answered Piper as she took Wyatt's ice cream cone and cleaned him up.

"So will he be joining us for dinner?" asked Paige

"Yes he will, why?" asked Piper

"Just because," said Paige smiling

"What ever you're thinking of doing don't Paige, don't embarrass my son."

"Come on Piper, would I do that?"

"Yes," answered both Piper and Phoebe

"All right, all right, geez, can't a girl have a little fun?" muttered Paige as she walked out the kitchen and made her way upstairs to her room.

Chris heard his name being called, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, his father was standing by the side of the bed.

"It's time to get up son."

"Huh?"

"It's almost time for dinner and you have some apologizing to do."

"Oh, yeah, alright," muttered Chris still half-asleep. He slowly got of bed and stretched his sore muscles. His whole body ached from all the struggling he had done and he realized that he could still feel a dull ache in his ass. Great he thought, sitting down for dinner was going to be agonizing.

"I'll meet you downstairs," said Leo as he walked out the room.

Piper had finished making dinner; she was sitting in the conservatory watching Wyatt play with his toys when Leo came in followed by Chris.

"Piper were are Paige and Phoebe?" asked Leo

"Upstairs, but there on their way down, why?" answered Piper

"Chris has something to say to them and to you," said Leo

Piper looked over at Chris; he was looking at the floor and trying to avoid her gaze. She reached over and hugged her son; he leaned into her embrace and hugged her back. She let him go as she heard her sisters coming down the stairs.

"Hey, is dinner ready, I'm starved?" asked Paige

"Paige, Phoebe can you come over here, Chris has something to say," said Leo

Paige and Phoebe walked over and stood next to Piper, they turned their gazes to Chris.

"Chris," said Leo

"Oh, yeah, okay, look I'm sorry about yesterday and worrying everyone and I swear it won't happen again. I also apologize for lying to you guys and my attitude these last few months," stated Chris remorsefully.

"Okay, Chris apology accepted, can we eat know?" asked Paige

"Paige, my son apologizes and all you can think of is food," said Piper

"I just want us to get past this, you know he did his crime and paid for it, let's move on," said Paige

Piper looked over at Leo and he nodded.

"Your right Paige, Chris paid for his mistakes and we shouldn't dwell on it," said Leo

"Good let's eat," said Paige.

They all walked into the dinning room. Phoebe tried hard not to laugh and Leo just smirked. Chris went red with embarrassment and thought at least it'd help him make it through dinner.

"Paige!" exclaimed Piper

"What?" asked Paige innocently as everyone began to sit. Paige looked at Chris and had to hold in the laughter as he carefully sat in his new-pillowed chair that she'd prepared just for him, yeah, she couldn't help herself.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**...had a little trouble when cutting it up into chapters I hope I didn't mees it up and forget something......**_

_**..well that's it tell me what you think...please review.....please.....**_


End file.
